cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirka
Category:Nations |- | align=center colspan=2 | Political Party: None |- |'Capital' || Rutschka (Ручка) |- |'Largest City' || Rutschka (Ручка) |- |'Languages' || Russian (Official), English, Kamchatk |- |'Government' | The De Facto Dictatorship of Premier Ecks XVI |- |'Formation' | September 2, 1066 |- |'Area' | 74.241 mile diameter |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 1,633 Working Citizens 437 Soldiers |- |'Income' • Gross • After Taxes | $77.35 $61.88 |- |Literacy Rate: | 96.42% |- |'Currency' || Rouble |- | Resources • Connected | Pigs & Spices Coal, Lumber, Sugar, Water |} Kirka (pronounced keer-KAH) is a small, homely nation situated on the Kamchatka Peninsula (which should be familiar to any player of the Risk board game). Kirka is ruled by Premier Ecks XVI. History Kirka first appeared as a fiefdom on the Kamchatka peninsula on September 2, 1066. Kirka was established as a fiefdom by the historic Feudal Lord Ecks I, when he famously drove a pickaxe (Kirka is Russian for "pickaxe") into the Tree of Snow, felling it with a single blow. In accordance with local legend, the people immediately submitted to Ecks I's authority. Ecks I choose 1066 as the year to conquer Kirka because he was a great admirer of William the Conquerer, who had similarly solidified his authority on the British Isle with the victory at the Battle of Hastings. Though Kirka has since had rulers from many of the most powerful families of the area ascend to the throne, each ruler, upon ascension, has adopted the honorary title of "Ecks the (Number)th". The current ruler of Kirka is 16th in the honorary Ecks line. Several rulers have distinguished themselves in the past, and therefore had aquired nicknames in addition to their honorary titles. For example, Ecks III is also known as "Peter the Kodiak", made famous for making the first known capture of a Kodiak bear. Kodiak bears would later have a significant influence on the society of Kirka (see both religion & military). Likewise, Ecks IV, Ecks III's son, is also known as "Vladimir the Brewer" for creating an alcoholic drink brewed from a combination of bear hides and tree bark that represents a staple in the Kirkai diet. Government and Politics Kirka is officially a Federal Government, although only on paper. In reality, Kirka is run through the de facto dictatorship of the current Premier. In stark contrast to many Slavic rulers, each Premier to date has been exceptionally benevolent, dedicated to the ideals of social justice and equality. Free speech is almost revered in Kirka, although people only support it insomuch as it does not cause bodily harm to any one person. The office of Premier is a lifelong one, binding until death. When one Premier Ecks dies, the next is chosen by a secretive council known officially as the "Council of Snow". The Snow (as they are commonly known) spend their entire lives searching throughout Kirka to select both a man and woman. The man must be benevolent, unselfish, hardworking, altruistic, honest, and strong-willed. The woman must be patient, kind, strong-willed, and uncommonly beautiful. These two are married when the current Premier Ecks dies. No future Premier is notified of his status until the death of the current Premier. Same for the future wife of the Premier, although romantic attachments are paid off (or deported if necessary) so as to prevent a future Premier's wife from already being married at time of appointment. To be selected for Premiership and wifeship is considered a great honor, and to be the secret chosen candidate is the fantasy of many Kirkai children. Citizenship in Kirka is granted only after a period of at least two year's service to the national government. This is most often in the form of military service, but may include almost any other function at the national level, as well as volunteer service. If, at any time, the resident wishes to leave national service they may do so, but relinquish the right to serve for citizenship ever again. While residents may own property, have children, run businesses, and even elect local councilmembers, only citizens have the right to hold office or vote for provincial councilmembers. Foreign Relations Kirka is an officially isolationist nation, although it may provide clandestine support to nations which hold similar ideals. Economy The economy of Kirka is dependent on her vast pig and spice industries. In addition, logging is mostly banned, as Kirkai citizens hold the environment in the highest regard. Kirka is unique in that it was the first nation to harness snow and cold as a renewable energy source. The people of Kirka are incredibly hard-nosed and self-sufficient, as well as resourceful. It is commonly said that if you left a Kirkai baby out in the winter's wilderness, in less than two years, the baby would make its way home. Languages Kirka's three major spoken languages are Russian, English, and Kamchatk. In addition, this small nation boasts nearly 1,000 regional dialects. However, Russian is the official national language and all government forms and communications are in Russian. Kirka has a long tradition of a fascination with linguistics, and as a consequence the people are commonly tetralingual (the current recordholder spoke a whopping 754 languages), and the many regional dialects have been maintained by the frequent language preservation programs that Kirka embarks on. Religion Freedom of religion is a guaranteed right in Kirka. Norse is the official religion of Kirka, although many of the people follow Voodoo. In addition to these religions, there are many "tribal" religions with ties to the environment. Many Kirkai firmly believe that all living things are holy, with the Kodiak bear being the ruler of all. As a result, Kirka is very eco-friendly. Military Kirka has a moderately sized standing army, under the leadership of the Premier. Due to the extremely cold weather and the Kirkai's use of Kodiak bears in battle, Kirka has the honor of never have been succesfully invaded by outsiders. Though fierce when attacked, the people of Kirka generally disapprove of violence and idealize cooperation.